


Rose Tinted Evenings

by Exorciststuck



Series: Johndaveweek 2017 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Director Dave AU, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: John and Dave enjoy a quiet night in together.





	Rose Tinted Evenings

“John, I’m home! I got the wine you wanted!” Dave came walking in through the door to their apartment, and John heard the rustling of shoes being removed before he came into the kitchen, sucking in a deep breath through his nose before he groaned. “ _Fuck_ that smells good. Is this what you’ve been doing all evening?”

Once John was sure his salmon wasn’t going to burn, he walked over and plucked the paper bag out of Dave’s hand, leaning in to kiss him softly. They stayed that way for a moment, breathing each other in before he pulled back again. “No, I’ve only been in here for like thirty minutes. I was playing video games.”

“Without me?”

“It was a single player game anyway,” he pulled the wine out, admiring the way it sparkled under their lights, reflecting pink onto their pristine marble countertops. “This one looks perfect.”

“Only twelve dollars,” Dave replied, with an air of pride that made John purse his lips and turn back to him.

“Does that really matter?” He wasn’t mad about potentially drinking cheap wine- he’d be a filthy liar if he pretended he could taste much difference between a ten dollar rosé and a fifty dollar one, but he worried about Dave. He always did. “You know we could buy a fifty dollar bottle of wine every hour of the day for ten years without making a dent in our savings account, right?” 

That was the thing, after all, about being two of the major contributors behind a multi million dollar film franchise. 

Dave shrugged, “It’s habit Egbert, we haven’t… Y’know, had it this good for very long, and after everything that happened…”

Letting out a small huff, John walked forwards and pushed Dave’s aviators up and off his face entirely, placing it with the bottle of wine on the counter. His hands settled onto Dave’s cheeks, drawing him in close until their eyes met. “I know Dave, I know. It was a long five years, just you and me against the world. But we can spoil ourselves now! Besides, you already put that thousand dollar a day limit on your card, so it’s not like you can go out and do something _really_ stupid, only sort of stupid.”

“Like a signed Ghost Rider poster?” A hint of a smile was growing on Dave’s face, and he nuzzled against the growing five-o-clock shadow on John’s chin. It hadn’t quite reached his eyes yet though, and John leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips that lingered just long enough for him to feel the tension drain out of Dave’s face. Then he pulled away, giving him a pinch on the cheek. 

“More like the solid gold PS4, actually. Talk about unnecessary extravagance. But… I like it, I like when you buy dumb tacky expensive things sometimes. I don’t want you to worry anymore, you know we’re never going to have to again.”

The growing ease spread to Dave’s shoulders, so that even when John pulled away to remove the cooked fish from the pan, placing a fillet onto each plate and began to meticulously drizzle sauce and add vegetables he continued to look less uncomfortable in their extensively furnished kitchen. It made John glow, lifting their plates to go place them onto their dining room table while Dave uncorked the wine, pouring two lavishly full glasses. 

“Was that all you did today? Play video games and toss some fish in a pan?” The glasses were set down safely on the table, and just a moment later Dave was behind him again, arms wrapping confidently around John’s waist. “And here I thought I was paying you to help make movies.” John rolled his eyes, smiling- obviously Dave hadn’t managed to stay upset for long.

“Weeeeell… That’s what I was going to show you, but if you keep clinging to me like this I won’t be able to,” he wormed his way around, hands sliding down to hold Dave’s hips. “I’m easily distracted you know, it’s a real problem. Don’t tell my boss or I’ll get in trouble for my bad work ethic.”

“Damn, wouldn’t want you to get in trouble with the big guy himself. Guess I better go sit down and think about enjoying that nice meal you made.” Dave pressed a kiss to John’s neck, but then pulled away from him to go sit down. It made John sigh at the loss, the cool air of the oven fan hitting his skin again. Not that he’d try to actually distract him, he had worked damn hard to make dinner even if it’d been quick work, and excitement buzzed in his veins the way it always did when he was preparing to show Dave his work. After all, out of all the intersecting ways the two of them were forced to interact during their day to day life, the most intense way was always regarding their careers- it would never stop being strange and nervewracking remembering Dave was _technically_ his boss. 

He didn’t miss the way Dave perked up when he walked towards their stereo system- another indulgently expensive thing the two of them had splurged on. Not that it ever felt like a waste, considering what a big part of their lives music was. In fact, if he had to sell everything, the only thing he’d keep longer than the stereo would be photos of him with Dave and his baby grand itself.

The music file had been recorded onto his phone, which John plugged in, finding the file in question. “I was reading over scene ten again, trying to make it work. It’s definitely romantic, and I can see it being funny, but I just can’t make it work. At least not in words. But, uh, I didn’t _actually_ want to spend all day fucking around, so I started playing around on the keyboard. I think I made something you might like?” He sucked in a breath, just nervous enough to be aware he shouldn’t feel that way, and hit play. 

Clear as the moment he’d originally played it his own music repeated back, the soft sound of piano swelling into something larger filling the room. The stereo was multidirectional, with speakers set around the room, further shaping the music into something dynamic- the closest approximation they had in their home to the surround sound theatres used. Slowly, John moved to sit down next to Dave, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye as subtly as he could.

He looked happy. He was still holding his fork in his hand, a piece of salmon dangling precariously off the edge (which was so endearing to John, it made his heart ache in the best of ways) and a glowing smile that spread from cheek to cheek blossoming on his face. It swelled, and he abandoned his fork entirely in favour of turning to face John, reaching out almost blindly towards any touch of skin he could find. His hand found leverage by settling onto John’s knee, and Dave braced himself, leaned over, and closed the distance between them to press their noses together and let his eyes fall shut. 

It wasn’t a kiss, because kissing was a sensory experience between the two of them and it would undoubtedly distract him from the music. It was just him breathing John in, shuddering when John carded a hand through his hair and sighing sweetly when John scooted his chair closer to ease up the pressure of leaning all his weight onto one arm. 

Only when the music finally faded away did Dave close that small distance between them in a kiss, and after such a strong wave of sound it felt unfitting, but John pressed right into it anyway, relishing in the soft noise of their lips moving together and all the little breaths and sighs the two of them shared.

He was the one who broke the kiss first as well, sucking in a sharp breath before he immediately began to speak. “It’s a little too fast for the scene,” John nodded- although he was admittedly distracted by the swollen red of his lips for the words to properly sink in yet. 

Either he noticed his staring and wanted John’s focus back, or the cooking was just that good, but Dave pulled away properly a moment later to lift his fork back up and spear another piece of fish. “Keep that melody though, you’re always so fucking good at the melodies. It’s gonna be a fucking masterpiece, get ready to be my eye candy at the Oscar’s.”

John lifted his wine, letting it swirl lightly against the high walls of the glass. “Again? Gosh Dave, people might think we’re a _thing!_ ”

“The press’ll have a field day,” he snorted, the kind of dorky noise that made John laugh in response, which only egged Dave into continuing. “Can’t wait to see the headlines this time, holy shit, “John Egbert, husband of famous director Dave Strider looks sort of sad on the red carpet, and it’s definitely because Strider is cheating on him, not because he isn’t allowed to ditch the fucking Oscars Ceremony to go get some Mcdonalds because he’s hungry even after I told him multiple times to eat something before we got in the damn limo.”

“I wanted fancy food! Not goldfish crackers! I thought they’d serve food!”

“Picky fucker, you know nobody in Hollywood eats, we all sustain ourselves off money and fame.” John rolled his eyes, reaching out to flick Dave in the face. It was entirely undignified, but with a glass of rosé in his hand, it was also entirely dignified. And Dave laughed, batting at his hand, waving his fork threateningly at John until a stray splash of dill sauce splattered itself on the pristine white tablecloth John had taken the time to put down. 

Dave looked guilty about it, but it just made John start laughing as well at the absurdity of it all. Here they were, two stupid twenty somethings who’d stumbled upon fame while trying to make something incredible together, goofing around in a kitchen way too expensive for them, talking about a lifestyle they lived like it was some distant dream.

John was sure his Dad would be proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Day three! AU day!  
> Dave is a film director/writer, and John is both his primary composer and a ghost writer for Dave. They're married.  
> John's dad is dead and Bro is Bro, so until they made it big together they were financially struggling and very much alone, they're still adapting to that.


End file.
